Forgotten
by fortheloveoflestrade
Summary: After a serious car accident, something tragic happens. Can the team fix it?


"Turn left in 20 meters!"

"Where?"

"There, there?"

"Shit, look out!"

"Jack!"

"Everybody hold on—"

* * *

><p>When Jack comes to, he can feel the blood dripping down his forehead and the seatbelt pulled tight against his chest.<p>

"Jack! Jack, wake up!"

"Tosh?" he groans, barely able to hear her frantic calls over the ringing in his ears.

"Jack, we flipped. There was a patch of ice."

"Are you okay?" he asks, still gathering his bearings.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But Jack—Gwen and Ianto are still unconscious," she says, "and I think Gwen's bleeding."

"We gotta get out of here. Can you get your seatbelt off?" He tries to straighten in his seat, but gravity and some serious bruising are not working in his favor.

"Already have," she says. "I'm trying to get Ianto's."

"Okay," he says, and twists a little to reach into his pocket. He pulls out a pocketknife and flips it open, slicing his seatbelt with a single fluid motion. He barely catches himself with the dashboard, and then says, "Here," and holds the knife out for her, "try this."

After she takes it from him, Jack uses the handle above him and the dashboard for leverage, working his way down to Gwen where he tries to free her seatbelt.

It takes a few seconds, but eventually the mechanism gives way and the belt slackens. He finds her head is in fact bleeding, having struck the windshield and the side window.

"She's bleeding pretty badly. Have you tried your door?" Jack asks.

"It's stuck—I think it was damaged in the roll."

Jack pulls himself back up toward his door. He pulls the handle and pushes, but his ribs ache and the door is heavy and he doesn't exactly have the best angle to his advantage.

"I can't get mine open, either," he sighs. "Can we call for help? Owen is still at the Hub."

"The comms are down, and I can't find my mobile," Tosh says.

There's a gasp and a cough from the backseat.

"Ianto?" Tosh asks.

Jack calls back, "Ianto, are you okay?"

There's a long groan from Ianto and some more coughing, but he manages to choke out, "What happened?"

"We hit some ice and rolled," Jack says. He asks again, "Are you okay?"

"Some bumps and bruises, but I'll be fine."

"You were out for several minutes, you probably have a concussion," Tosh murmurs.

"But he'll live. I'm not so sure about Gwen," Jack states.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asks.

"She's got some head trauma, and she's still unconscious. We need to get her to a hospital. Ianto, do you have a phone on you?"

"No," he sighs, "I left it back at the Hub. Sorry."

Just as Jack's about to suggest they try the comms again, there's a soft ringing from Gwen's direction.

"I guess we forgot to ask her," Ianto whispers.

Jack digs for the purse at her side and pulls out her mobile.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Jack?" a voice asks.

"Owen?" Jack shoots right back.

"Why are you on Gwen's mobile?"

Jack sighs in relief. "Owen, we were in an accident, and Gwen's hurt bad. Can you send an ambulance to our location?"

Jack can hear Owen already tapping away on the other end of the line. "Tracing you now. What about you? Tosh, Ianto, is anyone else hurt?"

"The rest of us are in a considerably better condition. Just tell them to hurry, alright?" Jack tells him.

Owen hums an agreement. "They're on the way to your location now," he tells him, "and so am I."

* * *

><p>Gwen only regains consciousness once before the hospital, and that's as they are loading her into the ambulance. Her team is hovering around, getting checked out by other medics and watching over her closely. She only opens her eyes long enough to catch sight of them and she lifts a hand to reach for Owen, whispering his name.<p>

She's out again moments later, and Owen ride with her to the hospital.

There, she goes into surgery for several hours.

They manage to get her stable, the doctor tells them, but there's no telling what damage was done to her brain.

So they wait.

For almost a day, they wait for her to wake.

But then when she does, something is very, very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do I really want to add another fandom into my life? In Torchwood's case, yes, yes, I do. Does it really count as another, when I already belonged to Doctor Who, though? There will be more of this, no doubt. Expect major angst.**


End file.
